


Детектив и Демон

by Wintersnow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Slash, Urban Fantasy, demon!John, mild AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Все свидетельства описывали демонов либо как чудовищно ужасающих, либо как прекрасных до умопомрачения. Я никогда не слышал о демоне с неброским лицом и склонностью к уродливым джемперам.<br/>Демон переводит взгляд на свой джемпер. Ладно, может, это и не самый очаровательный в мире предмет одежды, но он, конечно, выглядит чертовски более удобным, чем шерлокова на-два-размера-меньше-нужного рубашка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детектив и Демон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Detective and the Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440212) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



Комната выглядит очень уютной. Заполненная книгами, коврами, картинами, различными безделушками, удобной на вид мебелью и выдержанная в естественных тонах, она идеально подходит под описание "теплый домашний очаг". Тут, быть может, небольшой беспорядок, но на самом деле это только придает комнате более обжитой вид, делает ее более похожей на _дом_.

Дело в том, что комната вообще не должна быть комнатой. По крайней мере, не _такой_ комнатой. Это должен быть зал, или подвал, или, возможно, лаборатория; это не должен быть уютный уголок, где можно подремать на диване или посмотреть телевизор в свое удовольствие. 

"Да где это слыхано, чтобы кто-то призывал демона в собственной гостиной?" – удивляется демон, рассеянно окидывая взглядом призывающий круг, вытащивший его сюда…  
…и ему приходится прикусить язык практически до крови, чтобы не взорваться хохотом.

– Ты – не то, что я ожидал, – прерывает его размышления чей-то голос.

"Нас уже двое", – думает демон, наконец подняв взгляд на своего заклинателя ("Шерлок Холмс", – шепотом подсказывает окружающая его магия) – эффектного, если не традиционно красивого мужчину, выше него (хотя это не о многом говорит), и разодетого в дорогой на вид костюм (в вопросах моды его вряд ли можно назвать экспертом).  
– Прости, – произносит он. – Меня не слишком часто призывают. Постоянно забываю, что драматическое появление считается частью сделки. Желаешь, чтобы я слегка оброс шипами? Отрастил крылья? Или, эй, я могу вызвать немного дыма, вспышки и зловещие звуковые эффекты, если пожелаешь.

Губы Шерлока растягиваются в довольной улыбке.  
– Нет нужды. Так куда более интересно, учитывая обстоятельства. Все свидетельства описывали демонов либо как чудовищно ужасающих, либо как прекрасных до умопомрачения. Я никогда не слышал о демоне с неброским лицом и склонностью к уродливым джемперам.

Демон переводит взгляд на свой джемпер. Ладно, может, это и не самый очаровательный в мире предмет одежды, но он, конечно, выглядит чертовски более удобным, чем шерлокова на-два-размера-меньше-нужного рубашка.  
– Ради справедливости, – отвечает он, – замечу, что до сих пор все демоны в твоих свидетельствах были либо соблазнителями, либо разрушителями. И драма – вроде как часть их натуры.  
– И ты – ни тот, ни другой.  
– Конечно же, нет.  
– Тогда к какому роду демонов ты принадлежишь?

Демон моргает. А потом хмурится.  
– Если ты этого не знаешь, тогда, должно быть, либо являешься новичком, для чего ты на вид немного староват, либо вообще непрофессионально практикуешь магию, – и последнее вполне объяснило бы необычную обстановку.

Человек ухмыляется.  
– Почему? Потому что я отказываюсь принимать все то, что может говориться в книгах, за чистую монету? Я уже доподлинно знаю, что написавшие их болваны как минимум одно главное обстоятельство понимали совершенно неверно. Почему бы и этой не быть такой же?  
– Так ты Маг?  
– Я этого не говорил.  
– Ты физически неспособен дать прямой ответ? – раздраженно спрашивает демон.  
– В книгах довольно четко прописана важность того, чтобы не давать твоему роду больше информации, чем то абсолютно необходимо.  
– Я думал, ты не веришь книгам.  
– Осторожность никогда не повредит.

Демон скептически изгибает бровь.  
– Не-Маг призывает демона, в то время как последний успешный ритуал был проведен больше двух тысяч лет назад, а большинство предпринятых с тех пор попыток – тридцать четыре по моим подсчетам – венчались не только провалом, но и смертью призывающего. На мой взгляд, ты не кажешься шибко осторожным.  
– Я также не говорил, что я _не_ Маг.

Ну конечно же, именно за эту часть он и зацепился.  
– Ты – нет, а мои инстинкты – да.

Призывающий саркастически фыркает.  
– Не более чем догадка.  
– Мои догадки справедливы в девяти случаях из десяти, – указывает демон.  
– Тогда ты просто везунчик. Едва ли надежное умение.  
– Ничуть не более везунчик, чем кто-то, родившийся гением, – парирует он. Шерлок смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом. Демон усмехается. – Ты так и не сказал, – продолжает он, прежде чем Шерлок успевает ответить. – Чего ты хочешь?

Явно заставив себя расслабиться и состроить на лице нечто, напоминающее милую беспристрастность, Шерлок подходит к камину и жестом указывает на одно из кресел.  
– Прости мне мои манеры, – произносит он. – Пожалуйста. Присаживайся. Нет нужды любому из нас испытывать неудобство во время этой беседы.

Демон издает удивленный смешок.  
– Серьезно? – спрашивает он. – Ты приглашаешь меня выйти из круга? Ты действительно думаешь, что освободить меня до того, как мы придем к соглашению – это хорошая идея?  
– Технически, я уже это сделал, как только вызвал тебя сюда. Что бы там ни говорили так называемые эксперты, я отдаю себе полный отчет, что призывающие круги обладают властью лишь призывать, но не сдерживать.

Для кого-то, кто только что признался в знании – или, по меньшей мере, предположении – что от стоящего всего в полуметре от него сверхъестественного существа его не защищает ничто, кроме прихоти обозначенного сверхъестественного существа, он выглядит неоправданно самоуверенным. 

Демон смотрит вниз на окружающий его ноги красный обруч.  
– Что ж, понимаю, почему конкретно этот не сдержал бы, – он выходит из него и направляется к предложенному креслу. – Обруч? _Серьезно?_

Он практически чувствует себя оскорбленным.

– Так гораздо меньше грязи, чем от соли и крови, и гораздо дешевле, чем те железные уродины, предпочитаемые напыщенными богатеями. – Тебе стоило бы радоваться, что я не купил розовый.   
– Точно. Как предусмотрительно с твоей стороны.

Шерлок ждет, пока демон не займет свое место, после чего усаживается и сам.  
– Итак, как мне тебя называть? У демонов действительно нет имен? – спрашивает он, как только они оба устраиваются.  
– Ни одного, которое можно было бы произнести хоть на каком-нибудь человеческом языке, – отвечает демон. – Можешь звать меня, как тебе заблагорассудится.

Шерлок задумчиво хмыкает.  
– Тогда Джон.

Демон моргает.  
– Странный выбор имени для демона, разве нет?  
– Это первое имя, которое пришло мне в голову.

Ладно, теперь он определенно оскорблен.

– Приятно знать, что ты вложил в него так много смысла.  
– Это всего лишь имя. Если оно тебе не нравится, сам выбери другое, – нетерпеливо говорит Шерлок. – А теперь, вернемся к твоей сущности.

У демона – теперь, по всей видимости, Джона – уходит секунда, чтобы вспомнить, о чем говорит Шерлок.  
– А, – говорит он. – То самое единственное обстоятельство, неправильно понятое в твоих книгах.  
– "Демон, который ответит на ваш вызов, является наиболее подходящим для удовлетворения вашего запроса", – цитирует Шерлок.  
– Да.  
– То есть ты – что-то вроде _помощника_.  
– Что-то вроде, – соглашается Джон. – А еще что-то вроде целителя и охранника. А в чем дело, что тебе понадобилось содействие?

Шерлок сползает чуть ниже по сиденью, подняв руки, чтобы сцепить их под подбородком. Он изучает Джона взглядом прищуренных глаз.  
– Я ищу себе ассистента, – говорит он.

Джон поражается сказанному.  
– Ассистента, – повторяет он, когда Шерлок не развивает мысль. – Ты призвал демона, потому что нуждаешься в _ассистенте_. А ты не рассматривал возможность – о, не знаю даже – _нанять_ кого-нибудь?

Шерлок фыркает.  
– Люди – идиоты. Я еще ни разу не встречал человеческого существа, пребывание рядом с которым на протяжении довольно долгого времени смог бы выносить, не сходя с ума. Уверен, демон, призванный в первую очередь для удовлетворения определенных моих потребностей, будет куда лучшей компанией.

Джон открывает рот. Закрывает. Поднимает руку, чтобы потереть переносицу.  
– Отлично, – говорит он. – Я попробую. Ассистент для помощи тебе с чем?  
– С моей работой консультирующего детектива, разумеется.

Джон наклоняет голову.  
– Ты имеешь в виду частного детектива?  
– Я берусь, по случаю, за особенно интересные частные дела, – отвечает Шерлок, – но большую часть времени провожу за консультированием полиции.  
– Полиция не консультируется с любителями.  
– А знал бы любитель, что демонов нельзя удержать?  
– Ты этого все еще не знаешь, – отрезает Джон. – Ты пригласил меня выйти.  
– Разве? – с наигранным потрясением спрашивает Шерлок. – Если мне не изменяет память, я лишь просил тебя присесть. Ты вполне мог неправильно воспринять это как приглашение, но мы оба знаем, что будь ты действительно заключен, то, для начала, твоего неверного толкования было бы недостаточно для преодоления силы круга.

Джон вздрагивает из-за своей оплошности. Тому, что данный факт скрывается от людей, есть причины. Если это станет достоянием общественности… что ж, ему просто придется убедиться, что этого не произойдет.  
– Тогда откуда _знал_ ты? – спрашивает он.

Внезапно вспыхнувший в глазах Шерлока блеск становится единственным предупреждением, прежде чем человек вскакивает со своего места и принимается расшагивать по комнате словно тигр в клетке.  
– Все те провалившиеся призывы, Джон, – взволнованно говорит он. – Ни один из демонов не испытывал каких-либо затруднений при прорыве, когда призывающий отказывался принять отрицательный ответ. Не большинство. _Ни один._ Вину всегда возлагали на несовершенство кругов и слабость магических камней в сочетании с неожиданными всплесками демонских сил, вызванных их яростью. Тем не менее, изначально круги могут работать, только если твой род произошел из другого измерения.

– Это и _есть_ общепринятая в настоящее время теория. Но есть иная теория, та, что не привлекла так много последователей и была быстро всеобще забракована, которая когда-то была выдвинута малоизвестным греческим философом – теория, утверждающая, что демоны происходят не извне, а из жизненной силы, пронизывающей нашу планету. Что твой род – кусочки это самой жизненной силы, достигшие определенного вида самосознания и самоидентификации, слишком долго оставаясь в области высокой магической концентрации, и которые потом продолжили скитаться по Земле, либо в качестве бестелесных наблюдателей, либо став тайными пассажирами внутри человеческих умов.

– И если _эта_ теория была верна, тогда призыв не смог бы притащить демона в этот мир из другого, скорее он предоставил бы демону путь обратно к полю земной магии и всей его мощи. Более чем достаточной мощи, чтобы создать собственное тело. Достаточной мощи, чтобы даже разрушить мир. Хорошо, что твой род в этом не заинтересован. Я бы предположил, что отчасти потому, что ваши предки – нейтральная сила, а отчасти потому, что вы помните, каково было быть неотделимым от единого целого. 

– Вы приходите на зов, потому что хотите испытать стремление и побуждение, а получить это вы можете только от людей. Вот почему вы поддерживаете заблуждение о власти круга над вами. Потому что не хотите отпугнуть нас. И все же вы отказываетесь заключать сделки и принимать контракты. Почему? Потому что силы природы не предназначены для заточения. И потом вы уходите, когда призвавший вас погибает, потому что без принятой цели у вас нет причин остаться.

– Признаю, это все равно было пальцем в небо, независимо от того, насколько хорошо подходила эта теория, но ты сам предоставил последнее доказательство, покинув круг, не имея ни четко выраженного на то дозволения, ни причины злиться.

Последнее утверждение Шерлок подчеркивает падением обратно в кресло и упершимся в Джона выжидающим взглядом.

Лишившийся дара речи Джон пялится на него в ответ.  
– Это… было потрясающе, – говорит он, когда ему наконец удается отлепить язык от нёба.

Шерлок улыбается.  
– Ты так думаешь?  
– Да. Это было… невероятно. Совершенно невероятно.  
– Тогда останься со мной, Джон, – говорит Шерлок, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы обхватить ладони Джона и сжать их своими. – Я не буду просить никаких гарантий и обещаю, что не буду пытаться удержать тебя, если ты решишь уйти. Итак, столь долго, как сам того захочешь, ты останешься?

Джон притворяется, что раздумывает над этим, но не может сдержать усмешки, когда терпеливое выражение на лице Шерлока начинает сменяться хмуростью.  
– О боже, да.

_Какое-то время спустя Салли Донован говорит:  
– Ты ему не друг. У него _нет _друзей. Так кто же ты?_

_"Его демон", – думает Джон. Но они решили, что лучше пока будут держать это в секрете, так что:  
– Я ему принадлежу._

_Когда Салли смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего, Джон позволяет маленькой частичке своей природы – даже близко не достаточной, чтобы выдать, кем_ именно _он является – показаться. Она бледнеет._

_– Вот небольшой дружеский совет, – произносит он. – Ты можешь оскорблять Шерлока, как тебе вздумается. Ему плевать. Но попытайся не сделать из себя реальную занозу, хорошо?_

_Он разворачивается и уходит, не дожидаясь ее ответа._

_Какое-то время спустя Майкрофт говорит:  
– Шерлок, ты себе хоть_ немного _представляешь, чего бы могло достичь Британское Правительство, если бы у него на службе был даже один привязанный демон?_  
– И под Британским Правительством ты подразумеваешь себя.  
– Это слишком важно…  
– Как обычно, ты отказываешься слушать, – злобно прерывает его Шерлок. – Привязать демона невозможно.  
– Очевидно, это не правда.  
– Если ты действительно так думаешь, тогда ты даже еще больший болван, чем я предполагал.  
– Он говорит правду, знаете ли, – влезает Джон.  
– Тогда как Вы объясните собственное присутствие здесь? – требовательно спрашивает Майкрофт.  
– У меня нет причин что-либо Вам объяснять. У меня есть причины охранять счастье моего Повелителя, что включает в себя избавление от докучающей ему компании.

_Майкрофт суживает глаза, но судьбу не испытывает.  
– Этот разговор еще не окончен, – он встает, чтобы уйти._

_После того как за ним затворяется дверь, повисает краткое, но напряженное молчание._  
– Повелителя? – с самым серьезным видом осведомляется Шерлок.  
– Заткнись. 

_Какое-то время спустя Джим Мориарти говорит:_  
– Тебе нельзя продолжать. Просто нельзя. Я бы попытался убедить тебя, но все, что я мог бы сказать, уже и так приходило тебе в голову.  
– Сомневаюсь, что мой ответ приходил в твою, – отвечает Шерлок. – Джон.

_Джон выпрямляется, в тот же миг обволакивая снайперов своей силой. Красные точки исчезают.  
– Тебе не стоило возвращаться, – говорит он. Хотя на самом деле вполне закономерно, что убьет человека названная так им же самим "единственная слабость"._

_Мориарти отшатывается._  
– Нет, – выдыхает он. – Это невозможно. Прошли уже тысячи лет!  
– Боюсь, твоя информация немного устарела, – говорит Джон. А потом детонирует бомбу. 

_Какое-то время спустя Шерлок говорит:  
– Ты сдерживаешь мое старение, не правда ли?  
– С тех пор, как прошло два месяца после того, как ты призвал меня, – подтверждает Джон.  
– Почему?  
– Вот уж не думал, что ты бы предпочел быть вынужденным отстраниться от работы из-за ухудшающейся памяти и стареющего тела.  
– Тогда это совсем бескорыстно.  
– Не совсем.  
– И?  
– Потому что, полагаю, я хочу удержать тебя. Или потому, что хочу, чтобы ты удержал _меня _, – Джон опускает газету и переводит взгляд на кухню, где Шерлок на данный момент склоняется над микроскопом, не зная, что Джон знает, что тот украл его из "Бартса". – Возможно, на очень долгое время. Возможно, навечно._

_Губы Шерлока изгибаются в довольной улыбке.  
– Хорошо, – говорит он, не поднимая взгляда._


End file.
